


The Photoshoot

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, J2 non AU, M/M, Romantic Angst, True Love, j2 tinhat - Freeform, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: EW did a photoshoot in August. We got one lovely teaser when Jared posted a photo on Jensen's birthday.But it created tidal waves in the fandom in April when the rest of the photos and the video were released.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	The Photoshoot

That evening in August last year they had been exhausted at the end of it all and quite a bit drunk. They had slumped over in the car on the way home and been woken up only when they reached the hotel.

Jensen shook Jared awake and with a half- sleepy half-drunk thanks and bye to the driver, he started the perilous journey, half- carrying and half- dragging the 9 foot giant to their room.

Luckily there was no one in the elevator to see Jared slumped on him as Jensen held him steady around the waist. When they reached their floor he shook Jared awake again and pulled him to the room they were sharing. As always they had a room each, next to each other, but again, as always, they stayed in only one.

Jensen closed the door behind them and then propelled Jared to the bathroom.

‘Wash up Jay.’ He murmured, feeling tired to the bone himself.

They had done far more intense days of shooting on far too many days for the show but for some reason today had been emotionally draining in a way that was matched only by their two famous death scenes.

Well, this too was kind of a death scene.

Yes, of course it was a celebration of an amazing journey. A ride. An adventure. But it was also the first bell of the final curtain call. The grand finale.

This would be the last season. This would be the last celebratory photoshoot.

After this? There were only goodbyes and farewells.

They both knew this day had been coming. They had chosen to end it and had planned for it and there were still so many months of filming still to do.

But Jensen knew that Jared had become very emotional as always. He himself had tried to stay strong but he had also gotten a bit teary-eyed.

It was the end of an era.

What they had pulled off was nothing short of a miracle. So many years and so many seasons for such a niche show. It was a splendid success in every possible way. So many milestones, so many fans, so much love.

As he had said at a con some years ago they had both grown with the show. They had become husbands and fathers and there was no one else on this planet he would rather have made this journey with.

Jared Padalecki. His co-star. His best friend. The love of his life.

Jared came out of the bathroom with his face washed but still dripping wet. Jensen sighed, went in and got a towel and wiped Jared’s face as Jared gave him a dopey smile and a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“You always take such good care of me!” He mumbled.

“Yeah. Come on now you big lug. Let’s go to bed.”

Jared staggered to the bed and dropped himself on top of the cover, with clothes and shoes and all. Jensen hesitated for half a second but then decided he couldn’t be bothered either. He toed off his shoes though and pulled Jared’s off too. Then he tried to get under the cover as best he could without dropping Jared on the floor.

A couple of hours later both of them woke up enough to manoeuvre Jared under the covers too and they carried on sleeping, wrapped up in each other, still smelling of all the champagne that had been poured on them.

The smell of victory and loss, all at the same time.

.

.

Jensen was woken up the next morning by kisses. Lots of small light kisses peppering his lips and face. He smiled and enjoyed that for a full minute before he finally opened his eyes.

“Hey Jensen.” Jared said softly.

He should be feeling happy. He knew that. They had just celebrated the triumph of their show. The show that had managed to give him the love of his life…… and also cost him the love of his life. The choice they had made to hide that love in order to keep the show going had been repaid in full measure by the love they had received from so many millions of others. They had gotten lucky. They had had each other through it all. Through sickness and health, richer and poorer, highs and lows. They had always had each other.

But now it was all coming to an end and he wondered what would come next?

They had hidden so well in plain sight but now…..

His thoughts were interrupted by Jensen finally waking up somewhat.

“Hey Jared.” Jensen mumbled, his voice rough and sleepy.

“Sorry about the near kiss on camera yesterday.” Jared said hesitantly. “I was too drunk to think straight and all this celebration just made me feel so…….”

“Don’t ever say sorry for that Jay.” Jensen said putting a finger to Jared’s lips. “I am the one who should say sorry. I am sorry that we can’t kiss openly. We can’t share our love and our joy with the world. I am the one who should say sorry to you. I wish we had never..…..”

But Jared kissed him before he could continue. He knew that Jensen carried a heavier burden of guilt and misery although they had taken the decision together. Jensen had been older and felt he should have known better. He felt as though he had failed Jared’s implicit trust in him. He didn’t say so often because he knew it distressed Jared but sometime, on occasions like this, it slipped out.

So Jared kissed him deep and long and tender and tried to convey as he always did, all his love and continued faith and also some forgiveness.

When they broke apart he said, “You know what? For all the difficulties and pain we have faced we have also had this. This chance to be with each other for fifteen years Jen. How many people are lucky enough to get that? To find a soulmate? To be loved back by the one you love? To be able to work with them, live with them, spend time with them?” Jared smiled and ruffled Jensen’s hair. “We did good Jackles.”

“Yeah. We did, didn’t we sweetheart?” Jensen smiled back at him though his heart was heavy with what could have been. His heart was always heavy with what could have been. 

“This is it isn’t it?” Jared asked in a small voice. “The beginning of the end.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Jensen said thoughtfully. “But only of the TV show. Not for us. Never for us. You know that don’t you? It’s going to be a new beginning for us now. I promise you.”

Jared nodded, his heart too full to speak. Jensen pulled him in and with that strange ability Jared had to make himself smaller, he moved closer and tucked his head into Jensen’s neck and cuddled him as they both fell asleep again, stale champagne vapours settling around them like a cloud.

.

.

On 13th April Jensen posted the photos and link to the mockumentary from the shoot.

Jared saw it while lounging in his room where he had locked himself away for a bit. He loved his kids to bits, he really did, but it was just a lot to deal with after having months and months away usually. Of course he knew that he wouldn’t mind it even 24/7 if Jensen was by his side…. ……and thank goodness jensen had moved to Austin when he had because Jared would have lost it and run away if he wasn’t able to sneak out and be with him off and on during this lockdown.

He looked up at the two soldiers sitting on the window sill. He had snuck them out of the photoshoot after he was done making them kiss. He smiled at the memory. Only he knew that Jensen had taken a sharpie and written J.A. and J.P on the base of each one.

He floated away for a bit on the memory of that day. When the sun had seemed brighter, the sky had been clearer and the laughter had been louder. They had felt on top of the world but the mood had been a strange mixture, starting off celebratory and then becoming more emotional and melancholy as the day came to a close.

Jared sighed and closed the Instagram window. He wanted to check out some ‘tinhat’ blogs which he had been following secretly, not letting Jensen know. Never letting Jensen know.

But they made him feel good! These people always sounded so supportive and so loving and so hopeful that it helped him feel some hope too. They spoke of the divorces as though they could actually be real. They spoke of them coming out. They picked up the nuances of the forced for camera smiles vs the real happiness smiles. They spoke of the two of them with so much love.

He was not disappointed today.

They seem to have gone into a collective swoon at the photoshoot.

He had been amazed too. When he had seen the final cuts and prints he had been knocked off his feet. Jensen looked so hot and gorgeous! He was surprised he hadn’t actually grabbed him and kissed him properly and done more on that day itself.

Well, he had been as naughty as he could , he thought with a smirk----sitting on Jensen’s lap and jumping on the Impala and kissing him, even if only on the cheek.

The tinhats had noticed it all. They spoke in all capitals at their delight at the kiss that was missed across the world. They noticed the heart eyes that he and Jensen simply could not hide when they looked at each other. They noticed them melting into each other at the hug. They said the photoshoot was like that for an engagement or a marriage anniversary or a coming out party and hoped for one soon, now that the show was winding up.

Jared looked at the comments and smiled to himself, a little hopefully and a little sadly.

“Someday.” he whispered to the screen. “Someday soon. I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the pics and the article at https://ew.com/tv/supernatural-stars-cover-ew-to-reflect-on-the-shows-undying-legacy/.


End file.
